


Warmth

by actualgayrobot



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgayrobot/pseuds/actualgayrobot
Summary: Cold isn't a feeling Lio is used to-- luckily enough, Galo seems to radiate warmth naturally.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Mild movie spoilers mentioned!! Ye be warned!
> 
> Anyway I saw this movie and it's the only thing my ADHD ass has been able to think about for the past week so here we go!  
This is based on a thread I posted on my NSFW twitter account, and my friend threatened my life to post it as a full fic so I added details and fixed POV issues and now, here we are
> 
> No beta we die like men

After the Promare are separated from his body, Lio finds that’s he’s cold all the time. He understands why—he no longer has that constant inner warmth, the constant flame that he’d grown so accustomed to his whole life.

In comparison, Galo seems so warm. Lio can feel the heat radiating off of Galo’s body every time he walks past. Lio wants so desperately to be close to him, feel his warmth—he finds himself often reaching out just a moment too late, his fingers barely missing contact with Galo’s skin— and of course, Galo never notices when this happens.

Eventually, Galo notices _something_ is up. It takes a while, sure— Lio is very good at hiding his discomfort— but he starts to notice Lio shivers. Often. It makes sense to him— fire = hot, no fire = cold—but he also knows Lio is too prideful to admit his discomfort.

Galo tries to help him more subtly, which… isn’t really his forte. But he tries. He starts standing closer to Lio when they’re together, more often casually draping his arm over Lio’s shoulders, pressing himself against Lio’s back when peering over the ex-Burnish’s shoulders to look at whatever it is Lio is working on.

Lio wants to be annoyed at Galo for taking the initiative, but he’s also a bit grateful. Having Galo close helps— but it’s not enough. His hands itch with the desire for warmth—for fire. He wants to feel Galo’s skin under his hands, the desire almost strong enough to drive him insane.

He’s almost relieved when Galo extends the invitation to share his bed—stating some weak excuse about how the couch must be uncomfortable, but he’s not fooling Lio. Still, he takes Galo up on the offer—his warmth makes it much easier to sleep. The cold had a tendency to keep him awake, but sleeping at Galo’s side leads to restful nights. Soon enough, falling into bed with Galo became routine, Lio easily pressing himself against Galo’s side. Their legs easily tangle together in the night and Lio can’t ignore how domestic it all is.

One morning, Lio wakes before Galo does and softly takes the man’s hand, tracing his fingers over it gently—from the palm to the back and over his fingers. He hardly notices when Galo wakes up, until his fingers curl and easily wrap around Lio’s own hand. Galo hums and Lio turns to him, finding a lazy smile plastered on his face. Lio’s first instinct is to pull his hand from Galo’s grip and retreat into the front room, but he doesn’t—he’s comfortable around Galo, he has no reason to flee.

Lio sighs and relaxes into Galo’s side, silently tracing his thumb over Galo’s hand in concentration.

“What’s on your mind?” Galo finally asks, his voice raspy with sleep. Lio finds it endearing.

Lio scowls— not at Galo particularly, just in general.

“I find myself frustrated,” he states, “I’m missing a warmth I lived my whole live with, yet you seem to exude it so simply.”

He pulls Galo’s hand closer to him, letting his large fingers splay against his own chest, “I’ve felt... empty. Lonely. Cold. I want more than anything to feel that warmth inside me again.”

Galo doesn’t respond immediately— visibly mulling over Lio’s words as he gently rubs his thumb against the skin on Lio’s chest. He finally locks eyes with Lio, his expression determined and focused, “Tell me what I can do to help you.”

Lio can’t help but fixate on Galo’s fingers, trying and failing to ignore the warmth that begins to fill his chest from Galo’s gentle caress, “What you’re doing is enough. I appreciate your concern, and your company. Anything more would be selfish of me to ask.”

“It’s not selfish if I offer,” Galo says, pulling his hand from Lio’s chest just long enough to brush a loose strand of Lio’s hair out of his face before running his hand down Lio’s neck and collarbone, stopping when he reached Lio’s chest once again. Lio shivers under Galo’s touch, inwardly cursing himself for being so easily effected by his touch—but Galo seems flattered, if anything, based on the smirk that he flashes Lio. He refuses to let Galo get the better of him.

“In that case,” Lio starts, locking eyes with Galo, easily pushing him on his back and rolling on top of him, his hands on either side of Galo’s head. He leans forward until his breath ghosts over Galo’s ear, “I want to feel your warmth inside me.”

Galo swallows thickly, shivering underneath Lio, who can easily feel Galo’s length starting to harden through his loose pj pants. Lio smirks to himself—for Galo to be so easily effected by Lio’s voice alone made him feel incredibly powerful.

Galo’s hands find their way to Lio’s waist, his fingers slipping ever so slightly underneath the shirt Lio wore to bed—a ratty old t-shirt which used to be Galo’s but didn’t fit anymore, though it’s much too large for Lio. He’d offered it to Lio the first night he’d moved in— and Lio could sense Galo staring whenever he wore it. 

Galo lightly runs his fingers over Lio’s skin and Lio, in turn, pulls away from Galo’s ear and focuses on his mouth instead, slotting their lips together easily. Galo reciprocates quickly, their kissing sloppy and nearly frantic— the sounds of their labored breathing and wet lip smacking pounding in Lio’s ears.

Lio pulls their lips apart suddenly and Galo whines, chasing Lio’s lips. Lio takes a fist full of Galo’s hair in his hand and wrenches his head back, latching onto Galo’s neck and sucking roughly.

Galo bucks his hips and gasps, his grip on Lio’s sides tightening. Lio drags his teeth down Galo’s neck, pressing kisses to his skin before sinking his teeth into his collarbone. He rolls his hips against Galo, gasping at the friction between their cocks, his breath ticking Galo’s skin. He rolls his hips again, and again, and again—he hazily thinks he could get addicted to this feeling. Galo lets his head fall back, gasping Lio’s name in a plea.

Lio blindly reaches for the bedside table— he’d snooped through practically every drawer and cupboard in the apartment in the past weeks, he knew Galo kept a bottle of lube in the top drawer. He yanks open the drawer and blindly grabs for the lube, his fingers finally wrapping around the bottle before he dropped it on the sheets next to Galo’s head.

Lio sits up, straddling Galo, and grabs the bottom of his shirt, starting to lift it up, but Galo suddenly grabs one of his wrists, “Wait—leave it on.”

Lio raises an eyebrow, but Galo’s earnest and flushed expression was hard to argue with, “I suppose I can, if that’s what you’d like.”

He releases his hold on his shirt and instead leans forward, placing one hand on the bed and lifting his hips, sliding off the tight-fitting black briefs he wore to bed and tossing them aside. He grabs the bottle of lube, holding it in Galo’s view, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Galo releases his hold on Lio’s hips quickly, snatching the lube and popping the cap open. He dumped a copious amount of lube on one hand, to the point where the excess dropped off his fingers and onto his chest. Galo’s cheeks flush in embarrassment, but Lio lets out a genuine laugh, “Eager, are we?”

Galo practically pouts, but it doesn’t deter him. He reaches around Lio’s back side, sliding his hand underneath his ratty t-shirt. He slowly slides his fingers between Lio’s ass cheeks, gently prodding at his hole. Lio exhales loudly in annoyance; he reaches back and places his hand over Galo’s, pushing his palm against the back of Galo’s hand and forcing his finger inside.

Lio lets his head drop with a moan; he knew Galo’s fingers were big—he’d fantasized about them inside him more than once— but he still found himself amazed by how much just one finger could fill him. He bucks his hips back against Galo’s hand, clenching ever so slightly around Galo’s warm finger. Galo moves his finger experimentally— pressing it slowly inside as far as he can, feeling around inside Lio, trying to find the best angle to please him.

“More,” Lio commands, his voice dangerously deep.

Galo does as he says, pressing a second finger into Lio slowly. Once inside, he wiggles his fingers, slowly loosening Lio up. He curls his fingers, exploring Lio’s insides until Lio suddenly jerks forward, choking out a moan and gripping Galo’s shoulder with one hand, curling his fingernails against the skin.

“There we go,” Galo says with a soft smile, curling his fingers again, feeling Lio shake against him, another moan escaping past his lips.

“Galo—”

With a twist of Galo’s fingers, Lio’s sentence is cut short with a gasp. He grinds back against Galo’s hand, his nails curling into the skin on Galo’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Galo winces a little at the pain, but doesn’t let up. He’s looking at Lio fondly, his smile almost amused.

Lio catches his gaze and huffs, “What’s that look for?”

Galo cocks his head, “I’m just thinking about how much I love seeing you come undone above me.”

Lio scoffs and reaches around his back, grabbing Galo’s hand. He pulls Galo’s fingers out of his ass and locks eyes with him, “Enough teasing. Are you going to give me what I asked?”

Lio’s watches Galo’s eyes widen as he gasps, his hips bucking up in a desperate attempt for friction. Galo quickly hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pjs, lifting his hips just high enough to slide them down past his ass, freeing his dick from the confines of his pants. He fumbles for the lube again, squeezing a more realistic amount on his hand this time, eagerly coating himself.

Lio angles his head to peer behind him, carefully lining himself up against Galo’s cock. He pushes his hips down, feeling the head of Galo’s dick pressing against his hole without fully entering. Lio takes a deep breath and spreads his legs just a bit wider, forcing himself down until the head of Galo’s cock slides into him.

Galo stares at him in awe and concern, looking as if he’s about to ask if Lio’s okay— but Lio doesn’t waver. The stretch he already feels from Galo’s size burns, just a little—but the burn feels so good. And he needs more. He slowly sinks down onto Galo’s cock, bit by bit, the pace almost excruciatingly slow—but he knows better than to hurt himself. He has to pause halfway down and steady himself, exhaling a shaky breath. He can feel his own body pulsing, tensing around Galo’s length.

It’s still not enough.

He slowly sinks down, all the way to the hilt, stilling himself for a few moments to breathe. His legs are splayed out on either side of Galo’s hips, hands both firmly planted against Galo’s stomach. Lio can feel Galo’s cock pulsing inside him, firm and burning with a heat comparable to the Promare, but different—maybe even _better_.

He realizes he’s been still for far too long and finally moves, rocking himself forward slowly, gasping and clenching around Galo’s thick length.

“Ha, fuck,” Galo moans, reaching out to grip Lio’s hips, “you feel so good, Lio, so tight...”

Lio chuckles lightly, his voice still confident yet breathy, “You fill me up so nicely, Galo; now, be a good boy and fuck me.”

He presses his weight against Galo’s stomach, lifting himself partially off his cock before dropping down again.

Galo throws his head back, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_—”

“C’mon, baby, don’t hold back,” Lio pants, “you want to please me, don’t you?”

Galo bites his lip and tightens his grip on Lio’s hips, bucking his own hips up into Lio sharply.

“That’s it, baby,” Lio groans, “just like that, _fuck_.”

Galo shivers at Lio’s praise, bucking up against him again. He adjusts his hold on Lio, wrapping his fingers around the back of Lio’s body and resting his thumbs across Lio’s front. He stares at his hands and pauses for a moment, as if realizing something.

“What is it?”

He peers down at Galo’s hand, seeing that his hands were so large, or Lio was so small, or a combination of both, that Galo’s thumbs were practically touching. Lio’s breath caught in his throat—the arousal he felt pool in his gut from the sheer difference in their sizes was nearly enough to make him cum right then.

For Galo, it seems that was enough to open the floodgates.

Galo suddenly bucks up against Lio with reckless abandon, panting and moaning desperately. Lio quickly matches Galo’s pace, bouncing on Galo’s cock as if his life depended on it. His body was burning, sweat pooling on his skin.

“Don’t stop Galo, don’t stop, you feel so good, so warm—” he rambles, cutting off into staggered moaning as his focus wavered, coming closer and closer to release. He’s not even positive Galo is retaining what Lio says—his pace is almost frenzied as his bruising grip brings Lio down on his cock again and again.

Lio finds himself fond of this side of Galo—desperate, messy, chasing after his own pleasure, unafraid to roughly manhandle Lio—and then Lio’s body is overcome with overwhelming pleasure, his whole body shuddering as he cums over Galo’s stomach, moaning and gasping as he struggles to catch his breath.

Galo slows his thrusts as Lio comes down from his high, gently rolling his hips and coaxing him through it. Once Lio catches his breath, he looks up and locks eyes with Galo lazily, frowning. 

“We’re not done yet, Galo,” he states roughly, grinding down against Galo, swirling his hips in every direction, clenching his muscles around Galo’s length, “cum for me.”

Galo must’ve been close, Lio figures, because that seems to be enough—he cums inside Lio, choking out choppy, guttural moans—and then he slumps back into the bed, his hands releasing Lio’s hips and falling weakly down onto the mattress.

The two are still for a while, panting for breath and letting their pounding hearts slow to their usual speed. Lio slowly slides down until he’s laying on Galo, stretching out across Galo’s torso like a cat. His arms lazily fall over Galo’s shoulders, and he slowly closed the distance between their mouths. He pressed his lips against Galo’s, tiredly, lazily moving their lips together in a messy yet loving series of kisses.

When Lio pulls away, he drops his head into the crook of Galo’s neck, eyeing the bruises and bite marks littering his neck and collarbones and admiring his work.

“I’m gonna have to wear a shirt for a while, won’t I,” Galo asks tiredly.

Lio chuckles against Galo’s neck, “I guess that’s up to you, hmm?”

Galo sighs, “I’m gonna have to buy a turtleneck. Ugh, Lucia is gonna tease me for weeks—everyone already thought we were dating.”

Lio hums, “Yes, well, I suppose now it’s official.”

Galo lazily pumps one hand in the air, “_Yesssssss,_”

Lio sighs, “Please don’t fist bump the air right after we have sex.”

Galo’s arm drops, “Right, sorry.”

They lay together in silence, Galo throwing his arms weakly over Lio’s lower back and holding him as close as possible until they drift into sleep.


End file.
